Little Rat, Little Stone
by Kaze Kimizu
Summary: Years before the main story takes place, a little Yuki Sohma meets a spirit who tells him of his future: A future with friends, family, fun, and never having to fear Akito's torment again. It's only too bad that his thoughts of the experience must vanish.


"Yuki. Don't be afraid."

Yuki sniffled and opened one eye cautiously. He gazed around the pitch black room but saw nothing.

"You can't see me, Yuki, but I'm here."

"Who's there?" Yuki whispered. He wiped the tears out of his eyes, wincing slightly. "How do you know my name?"

"I've known you all your life, Yuki." The voice floated sweetly across Yuki's ears. A voice like an angel.

"I mean no disrespect, but please go away. I'd like to be alone." Yuki sniffled.

"Listen to me, Yuki," the voice continued, "I know you are hurting, but you must listen. The dark one will not hurt you anymore."

"Who are you?" Yuki cried. "How do you know me? How do you know about Akito?"

"I am a friend." The voice assured him.

"Show yourself."

Yuki leaned back against the wall, eyes wide, as the air in front of him flickered with a silvery orange light. The apparition slowly formed into the shape of a small girl, only about five years of age, with long blonde hair and a sweet smile. Her skin was white as milk and her eyes were as green as a piece of jade. She was wearing a tattered traditional child's kimono and a golden barrette in the shape of a crane. Her whole body was only as thick as fog, not completely see-through.

"There. You can see me now. Do you believe that I am your friend?" The little girl laughed.

"I...believe you." Yuki whispered. "May I...ask...your name?"

"I'm Sayaka Kurose. You may call me just Sayaka. I died a little over fifty years ago. I have known you since the day you were born." The girl replied.

"No..." Yuki shook his head in disbelief.

"Please understand, I am your friend. I know this is a lot to think about, but know I am here to protect you. The dark one will never hurt you as long as I am here." Sayaka reached out to Yuki, who shrank back into the wall.

"How can you help me?" He bowed his head. "I...don't deserve your kindness. Please go away before you get hurt."

"How can anyone hurt a spirit?" Sayaka laughed deeply, tossing her long hair. "The only person I answer to is the light one, my guardian in the spirit world. Honestly, I shouldn't have shown myself to you. If my guardian finds out, he will be upset. But I don't mind, because it is bringing you comfort. Right, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded. Her glow was making his room seem less gloomy, her presence making him hurt less, her voice soothing his mind of all the degrading comments that Akito had left him with.

"Well, that's all that matters, then!" Sayaka's face scrunched up in glee. Yuki smothered a laugh that nearly escaped his lips.

"The truth is," Sayaka started, "I've come to tell you a special secret. One that I know I am not supposed to share, but I want to bring you joy. Yuki, this won't last forever. When you grow up, you will meet amazing people who will make your life great. You will have success in your life. You will be at peace. Please believe me. Your problems will not disappear completely, but they will fade enough for you to be happy. And Yuki?

"Yes?"

"You won't be a rat forever. I promise."

Yuki's face paled and his heart started to race. He looked around the room wildly.

"You...you...you know about the curse? You must hate me, then! Nobody loves the cursed ones. Not a mother, not a father, not brothers, sisters, or friends! You have to leave." Yuki buried his face in his hands.

"Yuki, I can't leave you forever. But for the moment, I must vanish. The dark one is returning."

Yuki's eyes widened and a whimper escaped his lips. He squeezed into a corner of the room, shaking.

"I know, little mouse, but do not be afraid. I will return. Be brave, little Yuki Sohma." Sayaka faded away as quickly as she had come, leaving the room pitch black. Yuki felt something small and smooth in his palm, which he held onto tightly.

The door to his room slid open slowly. The knot in Yuki's stomach tightened. He took a deep breath, holding the stone for comfort. Akito's cruel face appeared at the door.

"Oh Yuki, don't look so afraid. It makes you seem so unbecoming. Who could ever want to look at a face like yours, so terrified? Smile for me, rat." Akito smirked.

Yuki closed his eyes and pulled his mouth into a half-smile. Akito laughed deeply.

"That's much better. So tell me, Yuki, aren't you happy to see me? Greet me. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how to treat your superiors, do I?" He taunted Yuki, making the young boy tear up again.

"Hello, Akito." Yuki muttered, "Thank you for visiting me."

"Very good, rat. You should always be thankful to see me. It's not like anybody else would visit a rat in a cage. You're all alone in your little cage all day, aren't you? How sad. Nobody cares about poor, poor Yuki. And forever, nobody shall." Akito cackled and pushed Yuki hard against the wall.

"You get one thing straight, rat. I am the head of the house. I am your lifeline. You will always respect me and treat me with gratitude. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Yuki gasped as Akito squeezed his shoulders painfully.

"That's what I thought." Akito turned and stalked out of the room, shutting the door hard. The room grew silent again.

"Yuki." Sayaka's voice flitted around the room again.

"Please, come back. Sayaka, please come back." Yuki cried softly.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but the light one is angry with me. I can't come back to you. But please, remember me by what you hold in your hand. I can predict that you won't think of me at all after five years, but until then, keep the stone close to your heart." Sayaka appeared faintly, blew Yuki a kiss, and disappeared.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Years later, when Yuki was older and wiser, he stumbled across a familiar rock in a box. Not knowing why a rock was hiding among his treasures, he threw it far into the woods. Soon after, the rock was buried deep in the ground. Yuki stumbled across the rock's landing place much later, where he planted a garden full of delicious foods.


End file.
